Silver vine
by ThatOneExorcist
Summary: During a mission in the beautiful mountains of Japan, Rin finds a very... intriguing plant. With very... interesting effects. Effects similar to that of catnip. "He's totally stoned..." Rated T for slight language. Slight RinxShiemi, but not a ton. :)


**Okay, so, I didn't bother to edit this yet, I'll do it later, but I just wanted to publish it sooner rather than later. I have a terrible writer's block, and I'll get back to working on my other stories 'Self Inflicted' and 'Mating Season', but I just wanted to write this, to try and clear up this damn block. I hope it works! I intend for this to be a two-shot, though I'm not sure. I may stop it here, it may have more than two chapters, but anyways, hope you enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, nor do I own the characters, nor did I name the plant silver vine. The only thing that's mine is the plot, the dialogue, and this piece of writing... so yeah, there's some confusion for ya! :P**_

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, great job. We can head back now." Yukio congratulated the group as he tucked his guns safely into his belt again. Rin slung Kurikara back over his shoulder and pumped his fist in the air.<p>

"Yatta! I can finally go and get ice cream! It's too hot..." He added, blushing a bit at the others, who were trying to muffle a few snickers at his childish behavior. He huffed and flicked his tail at them. "Fine then. I was going to invite you guys to come with me, but I don't think I will anymore!" He joked, knowing that they'd apologize immediately. They did so, and Rin laughed over the cries of mercy. "Fine, fine then. I'll be nice." He stuck his tongue out at his friends happily and they shared a laugh before they all headed off through the woods.

They had been sent to exterminate a group of troublesome demons on a mountain. Rin found it pleasant here, there was something in the air that made him more relaxed, less tense, even in the heat of the battle... well, it wasn't really that much of a battle, but still.

Rin walked beside Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru as they all trudged through the undergrowth of the mountain forest, the clean air making them all happier than normal. Rin smelled something sweet and fruity, alluring. It was growing stronger and stronger as they neared the path. They hadn't taken this route from their starting point, Rin would've noticed this absolutely... amazing... smell.

It was like his body starting moving on it's own. He caught a strong whiff of the scent and veered off track, deeper into the woods. He was still in view, but he had to find the source of that scent!

He ignored the shouts and questions of his comrades and continued on. He stopped in front of a tree, which was covered in thick, beautiful, leafy vines. It smelled like what Rin imagined Heaven would smell like... it was amazing, he could literally not pull himself back to the group.

He reached forward tentatively and plucked off a leaf. He sniffed it cautiously and his mouth watered. He brought it to his lips and bit off the tip of the leaf without a second thought. He chewed the piece of greenery before swallowing and taking another bite. God, Rin wasn't much for greens, but this was delicious for some reason! His tail flicked and curled with delight and his mind clouded over with a happy fog.

He heard the group run up behind him and someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Nii-san, what are you doing!? I thought you were smarter than that! Going up to a random plant and- oh..." He trailed off when he registered the plant that Rin had eaten. He blinked and looked at Rin. "Well, I suppose it's not going to kill you or make you sick but- how did you know it wasn't poisonous?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Did he just eat a random plant? God, he really is such an idiot!" Bon laughed loudly, Shima joining in. Izumo scoffed lightly at the half-demon, and Konekomaru eyed Rin with a raised eyebrow. Normally Rin would've reacted to all the teasing, but he just stood there silently, his tail moving erratically. What was wrong with him?

Shiemi moved closer to the plant and inspected it. "Oh, it's silver vine! I don't have any in my garden, it won't grow that well there, but I recognize it! We used to give it to our cats, when we had cats." She said, smiling at an un-shared memory.

The group was shocked into absolute silence when Rin giggled.

_Giggled._

"Hey, hey, Shiemi, whaddid yer cats look like?" He asked loudly, his words blurring together as if we were tired. He laughed again, swayed drunkenly for a moment, then leaned against the tree. He sank to the ground and sprawled out across the forest floor, his tail curling affectionately around Shiemi's ankle. "Did they lay like this and go 'nyaaaan'?" He burst into another fit of giggles, and the group just watched him, dumbstruck.

Finally, Bon looked up. "Wh-what is this 'Silver Vine' plant?" He asked quietly, ignoring Rin's nearly incoherent, mumbled ramblings. Yukio pushed his glasses farther up onto his nose before answering.

"Silver vine in a plant similar to catnip, yet it's effects are more... intense..." he informed the group, all the while looking at his sibling, who now seemed to be having a deep conversation with a bug. He coughed and continued. "It's actually been used to calm and subdue certain demons, so I guess... I guess Okumura-kun would be one of them." He pressed his palm to his forehead in embarrassment.

Rin stood up and wrapped his arms around Yukio's shoulders. "Ne, ne, ne, Yukio! We... we all hafta go an' watch a movie!" He exclaimed happily. His tail waved excitedly. "C'mon, c'mon... 's bondin' time!" He laughed.

Shima snorted and didn't even try to suppress his own laughter. "He's totally stoned..." He chuckled. Bon joined in on his amusement.

"'Kay, Rin. What movie should we watch? Ha! Should we watch 'The Hangover?'" He urged the teen, playing along with the situation. Konekomaru stepped forwards.

"Bon, don't tease him like that... look at him, he's helpless." He said, eyes twinkling with mischief for once.

Rin leaned against Shiemi, his cheek pressed against hers. She blushed heavily. "I'm helpless... helpless is a weird word!" Rin decided. Shiemi merely squeaked as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"R-Rin!" She managed to say through her embarrassment. Rin stuck his tongue out at her.

"Heehhh, yer gettin' all flustered like!" He slurred. Without any warning, he slumped forward and the two of them fell to the ground, Shiemi squealing as Rin's full weight dropped onto her. He laughed lazily and smiled. Izumo and Yukio helped Shiemi get out from under Rin, but made no move to pick the dazed boy off the ground... Bon and Shima were too busy laughing, and Konekomaru had to put his bag of books down before reaching out a hand to the teen.

"What are we gonna do with him, Okumura-sensei?" Konekomaru asked, struggling to pull Rin to his feet. Rin pinched Konekomaru's cheek lightly and laughed.

"Koneko, Neko-neko-chan... silly kitty..." He muttered. Izumo rolled her eyes.

"Leave him here. He'll find his way back eventually." She said.

"K-Kamiki-san! That's mean!" Shiemi protested.

"Relax, Moriyama, I was just joking... your boyfriend's fine." She teased.

Shiemi went red all over again. "B-boyfriend? N-no, I-"

"Ah haah! Shiemi-chan's my boyfr-I mean girlfriend now!" Rin crowed. "Pshhh... let's go... I wanna play. Where's Kuro?" He said suddenly, seeming to forget all about the others. "Kuro?! Kuro, where are you!?" He called out. Yukio grabbed his brother from Konekomaru and clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his shouts.

"Nii-san, be quiet!" He scolded. This effectively shut the boy up, and Yukio slung Rin's arm over his own shoulder. "Come on you all. The best we can do is wait for it to wear off... it can't take that long." He said, starting to move again. The group nodded and followed after their teacher... but before doing so, Bon quickly ripped a handful of leaves from the plant and shoved them in his pocket. He'd have fun with them later.

~HighRinHighRinHighRinHighRi-I want chocolate~(That was a linebreak, just so y'know)

A few minutes later, they were all back in the van, heading down the mountain for their trip back to the town. There was a tense silence, broken only by the occasional random giggle from their friend.

Shiemi, who was in charge of keeping him in his seat, eyed him nervously. She'd seen what silver vine did to cats, but seeing it happen to Rin was weird. He was nearly asleep now, and she knew the effect would be wearing off soon, since he wasn't in close contact to the plant, but he was still obviously intoxicated.

Shiemi was jolted out of her thoughts as Rin spread out across the seat, laying his head in her lap. He twisted around and blinked up at her face through wide, glassy eyes. He grinned at her.

"Hi." He said.

Shiemi looked towards the others, but they were absorbed in their own lives. Izumo stared out the window, and Suguro seemed to be showing something to Shima and Konekomaru.

"H-hi, Rin. Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

Rin laughed softly. "Never felt better in my life." He replied. His words were clear now, and it was easier for her to understand him. She nodded.

"Good. We'll be back at True Cross soon, and you'll be back to normal."

"Whaddya mean, 'normal'? I'm normal now, right?" He inquired, cocking his head. Shiemi sighed.

"Yes, Rin. You're normal." She said, deciding not to get into a debate with the boy. She stared absently out the window and watched the buildings as they passed. She couldn't wait to get home, and get out of her dirty clothes, and get into a nice bath before tending the garden. The vegetables needed to be watered again, and-

Shiemi sucked in a breath as she felt a soft hand caress her cheek. She looked at Rin in shock, and he merely stared evenly back at her.

"Your eyes are really pretty, y'know that, right?" Rin murmured, letting his hand drop to his chest. Shiemi blushed and Rin smiled. "You're also pretty when you blush..." He trailed off, his eyes starting to close. He seemed to struggle to keep them open for a moment, then gave up. His head lolled to the side and he started to breath deeply, evenly, almost instantly.

It was Shiemi's turn to giggle quietly.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Rin got into this situation.


End file.
